Hammerwiki:The Bastion Stair
The Bastion Stair is a Chaos fortress in the The Chaos Wastes controlled by Khorne, the blood god which resembles a collossal wall with giant steps leading into the sky. It is one of the major Khornate bastions, and the site of the Rift of Rage, a powerful Chaos Portal. The Rift of Rage is threatening to corrupt the World of Warhammer with its cursed winds of magic. In WAR, the Bastion Stair serves as a difficult end-game PvE Dungeon and the source of Bloodlord armour set gear. Overview "I saw a Stair, surrounded by pinnacles and columns and arches of blood and carven bone, circled by Daemons bound within black iron, brazen steps and hideous shrieking mouths. All that could speak or gibber vomited forth the praises of Khorne and shrieked out songs of blood and death." :~ Liber Malefic, The Book of Hated Khorne, Marius Hollseher. In the Chaos Wastes, a foul wind blows, carrying with it the stench of charnel, fire, blood and death, those who in madness follow these winds to their source will find the imposing Stair outlined against a blood red sky, it's walls stained red with the blood of numberless sacrifices. The Bastion Stair is under constant attack by the forces of Order who wish to capture the rift to put an end to its destructive influence. The dark forces of Destruction also wish to capture the portal, to use its dark powers for themselves. The Order of the Griffon is drawn to the Stair seeking to reclaim Myrmidia's Spear, the last artifact of Myrmidia, the Old World goddess of war. However it becomes apparent soon that the Stair must be cleansed entirely and the portal closed. The Raven Host had been sent to conquer the Stair, but were repulsed by the Stairs maleific inhabitants, now having to enter in small numbers. Slaurith, a champion of Khorne who was once a Knight of the Blazing Sun also resides in the Bastion Stair, in addition to the adversaries mentioned below. Tome of Knowledge Information on Tome of Knowledge unlocks / achievements in The Bastion Stair: *The Bastion Stair Bestiary Unlocks *The Bastion Stair History & Lore Progression Central Room When players first enter the Stair, they find themselves in a central room dominated by boiling molten brass and glaring skulls. From there, two portals and a staircase lead to various "wings" of the complex. Each wing is defended by numerous daemonic servants of Khorne and contains four bosses including a challenging end boss. Trail of Carnage :Main article: Trail of Carnage The Trail of Carnage is entered through the left-hand portal of the main entryway. Within may be found a winding stairway leading downwards, followed by a series of halls leading to a massive arena with a few short halls beyond. The area is populated by various Beastmen; mostly Tuskgors and Centigors. The wing boss is Thar'lgnan. Creatures in this wing are Rank 33 - 34. Path of Fury :Main article: Path of Fury. The Path of Fury can be reached through the right-hand portal in the central area. The Path of Fury consists of a stairwell leading upwards to a series of hallways that connect to an arena area. It is populated mostly by hostile Marauders and Chosen of Khorne. The wing boss is Lord Slaurith. Creatures in this wing are Rank 35 - 36. The Steps of Ruin :Main article: The Steps of Ruin. The Steps of Ruin are reached by ascending the stairs at at the northern end of the central area. It consists of a number of hallways, rooms and outdoor platforms linked by portals. The population of this area is largely Chosen, Bloodletters, Bloodbeasts, Chaos Furies and Flesh Hounds. The wing boss is Kaarn the Vanquisher. Creatures in this wing are Rank 37 - 39. Bosses The various PQs in the Bastion Stair each have a boss, and each wing also has a boss. Each boss is a challenging servant of Chaos - the last one being a mighty Bloodthirster. The Bastion Stair has 17 bosses total, making it a challenging instance for smaller groups. Trail of Carnage *Borzar Rageborn *Gahlvoth Darkrage *Azuk'Thul *Thar'lgnan Path of Fury *Urlf Daemonblessed *Garithex the Mountain *Chorek the Unstoppable *Lord Slaurith Steps of Ruin *Wrackspite *Clawfang and Doomspike *Zekaraz the Bloodcaller *Kaarn the Vanquisher Overall boss *Skull Lord Var'Ithrok External Links *Stunty Stomper: Bastion Stair Info & Maps *Introduction video for The Bastion Stair from the June 2008 Newsletter *Player-made Boss Video *Gaining Access to the Final Boss Category:Warhammer Online